Calm Within the Storm
by JenesisX
Summary: Lucrecia is frightened of thunder storms, but Vincent is intent upon showing her that they can be rather romantic. (Vincent/Lucrecia, set with my Irony of Fate AU but can stand alone)


**Calm Within the Storm**

((**Author's Notes: **This story is part of my Irony of Fate Alternate Universe. It takes place following the fic Life After Death, which explains how Lucrecia has returned to life and is back with Vincent... and why he's living in Junon Harbor. But if you just accept those facts this story can stand entirely on its own, as it's just a short fluff piece that plays on my love of Vincent and storms, and the two things together. ~ _JenesisX_ ))

* * *

><p>It had been raining for hours, the large, angry beads of water pounding against the sides of the building and tapping against the one small window like the bony fingers of a skeleton attempting to break free from a watery grave. The wind howled and whistled as if competing to be heard, causing the aging structure to creek and moan with exhaustion. Lucrecia pulled the blanket more tightly around herself as she sat curled up in one corner of the sofa, her legs tucked beneath her, both arms wrapped protectively around her body. There was a chill in the air, and the one small lamp that lit the room flickered as Junon Harbor's power generators did battle with the foul weather. She sat and listened to the sounds of the storm, feeling small and vulnerable, wondering for the hundredth time in the last few minutes when Vincent would return.<p>

He had called several hours before, reluctantly informing her there was a new security matter to deal with, and that he would be home a bit later than planned. But now it was nearly two in the morning, and she was still alone in the basement floor of the old building the two of them called home. What could be keeping him? She knew he would keep his promise and return home as soon as possible... but she could not help but swallow hard with worry, mind racing with endless dark possibilities.

"Oh, stop it," she scolded herself in a quiet whisper, shaking her head. It would do no good to become upset now. He would probably walk in the door at any moment, and she wanted to be waiting for him so they could enjoy the rest of the night together. She knew how guilty he felt any time she was worried or frightened, and did not intend to let on to those emotions.

She glanced up at the wall and began to watch the clock, its quiet ticking drowned out by the storm. A loud clap of thunder shook the walls and she jumped in fear despite herself, hugging her arms more tightly around her body beneath the warm blanket. How she wished Vincent was there... Storms had always frightened her, but he seemed to enjoy them. He could stand at the window for hours gazing moodily at the pouring rain, seeing a beauty in the downpour few others knew existed. She wished he was there, curled up beside her, as a bolt of lightening lit up the sky and flashed briefly across the dim room. It was far too close for her liking… With Vincent, she felt safe no matter what, and she knew she would never have been so afraid if he was present, keeping her warm and protected.

After watching another ten minutes tick by on the clock, she stifled a yawn and turned to watch the door that led to the stairs for the main floor of the building, then out onto the small dirt road that trailed into Main Street. She wondered if she stared at the door long enough, she could will it to open and reveal her lover. But that was foolishness, she knew, jumping at another loud clap of thunder. She yelped in alarm as he lights flickered and nearly went out, plunging the room into darkness for a few seconds. She blushed, shivering, embarrassed by her own fearfulness. She hated being such a coward, but could never seem to conquer her many fears, especially when alone. Vincent gave her strength, and when he was at her side, she felt able to face any danger or difficulty that came their way. But alone, she felt naked and exposed to attack, as if the world could crash in on her at any moment. The walls rattled again, the rain pounding down even harder, as if determined to break through the old bricks to reach her. Soon, she tried to reassure herself. He would be home soon.

Lucrecia realized how terribly dependent she was on Vincent, how her whole world revolved around him being there to guide her and keep her safe from harm. He was so much a part of her, the part that made her strong and brave enough to face the world, that she was certain she would die without him. They had been close thirty years before, but ever since her return from the dead and into his arms two months before, that bond had grown even stronger, something she had not thought possible. What they shared now was a near codependency, a reliance on each other that went far deeper than any ordinary love, as if they were sharing one soul. On the outside, they might have appeared to have nothing in common and made quite an unusual pair, but inside they were so tightly interwoven that she often did not know where she ended and he began.

A warmth had begun to wash over her as she thought of how amazing it was to be back in Vincent's arms, when Lucrecia suddenly heard a noise from the floor above. Freezing in place, she pressed her back into the corner of the couch, pulling the blanket up past her chin as if it were a shield. The sound was definitely not caused by the raging storm outside. It was a creak followed by a few soft thuds, the floorboards of the empty room above protesting in haunting voices. Lucrecia entertained the idea of fleeing into the bedroom and locking the door, but found herself unable to move, frozen in fear. She was too terrified to do more than breathe in quiet, ragged gasps. Something was upstairs… Something was coming to get her! Lucrecia began to tremble, her green eyes wide, the thunder rumbling loudly as if mocking her fear.

Slowly, she heard soft footsteps on the stairs just outside the door to their home, staring at it in horror and silently praying for her safety. Ever so slowly, the doorknob began to turn, and a moment later the door flew open, a bolt of lightening illuminating a tall, dark figure standing just on the other side of the frame.

Lucrecia whimpered, and just then the lights finally gave way to the storm and went out entirely, throwing her into darkness with the intruder. She shrieked as a loud clap of thunder followed, trembling at the end of the couch, certain she was about to meet death again.

"Lucrecia...?"

She was about to scream again when the quiet yet deep voice reached her ears, causing her heart to race in her chest for an entirely different reason. "Vincent!" she exclaimed in surprise and relief, throwing off the blanket and squinting, trying to make out his form in the darkness.

"Stay where you are, I will come to you," he said, his voice comforting and soft, quietly closing the door behind him and throwing the lock. That made sense, she realized, as much as she wished to run to him and throw herself into his arms. He could see almost perfectly in the dark due to the enhancements made to his body, while she was more night blind than most due to poor vision, something her glasses just barely set right in the best of lighting.

"Okay," she whispered, still shaking from the scare but not wanting him to know how frightened she'd been. She felt so foolish… She had been wishing for him for hours, yet when he finally arrived she still managed to be caught off guard. Another flash of lightening lit up the sky outside, briefly allowing her to see his outline as he silently crossed the room like a ghost floating through the darkness.

A moment later, a cold, wet hand reached out and touched her shoulder, causing her to jump a bit, then sigh with relief, leaning into the familiar touch. "I missed you..." she said quietly, the rumble of thunder punctuating her words.

"And I you," he said, and she could briefly see a hint of his red eyes in the dark. A moment later, the electricity suddenly jumped back to life, the lamp she'd kept lit all evening illuminating their corner room and finally allowing her to take a look at him as he stood before her.

He was soaked. His jet black hair was plastered to his face and neck, droplets of water trailing down his pale skin. His red cloak hung limp and water logged against his back, and a large puddle was already forming on the stone floor beneath his booted feet. He shook his head to free the hair from his eyes, sending a small spray of water in her direction, his clothing clinging to his thin frame. He was a pitiful sight, like a stray dog coming in from the rain. She frowned as she looked him over, filled with concern and a desire to take care of him even though it was his protection she had been longing for.

"Oh my gods, you've been out in the storm," she said with a gasp of concern, rising to face him and looking him over closely. It had been quite cold recently, and the thought of her lover outside all night in the downpour alarmed her. He may not have shown much concern for his own well being, but it was now one of her main reasons for being.

"I was investigating a matter that required me to look for evidence outdoors," he said as if it was nothing out of the ordinary, meeting her eyes with a familiar intensity that could melt her heart.

"You better get out of these wet clothes before you get sick," she said with worry, lifting a hand to touch his cold, damp cheek. "You're freezing..."

"My skin is always cool," he reminded her, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Not like this," she insisted, taking his icy hand in hers and pulling him after her, toward their bedroom. Vincent did not protest, leaving a long wet trail behind him. Once inside, Lucrecia immediately went to his closet and removed a set of clean clothing, handing them to him as he stood motionless and watched her. He looked as if he could easily lose himself in the simple enjoyment of her presence, almost everything she did worthy of his careful attention. He did not even seem to be aware of his condition.

"Here, get changed," she said, still frowning with concern as she looked him over. He was so pale, so thin, and being wet and cold emphasized those traits, giving him a very frail appearance even though she knew he was far stronger and more enduring than any normal man. He had put on some weight since she'd come back into his life, and his eyes were a lot less tired and more alive, but still she remained concerned about his health. Neither of them had a complete understanding of exactly what Hojo had done to his body or how it functioned, but she was determined to take care of him for the rest of his life, whether it was needed or not.

Vincent gratefully took the articles from her and set them down on the armchair in one corner of the bedroom, removing first his waterlogged boots and socks, and then his sopping wet cloak and bandana. With a shy, awkward glance in her direction, Vincent next began to clumsily undo the buttons of his shirt, fumbling to hold them between his hand and golden metal claw without doing any damage to the material. Lucrecia watched him fight with the third button down for long moments, then timidly approached him, extending one hand.

"Let me help you," she said quietly, feeling a blush color her cheeks even after having spent so much time with him in both the past and present. Vincent was such a modest man, even more so now that Hojo had altered his body, and to see him so self conscious was difficult for her. He'd always been shy, but now his feelings about his appearance bordered on self-loathing. She wanted him to realize that she accepted him no matter what he looked like, just as he had still loved her and thought her beautiful when she was nine months pregnant with Sephiroth all those years before. Besides, it wasn't difficult… With his tall, thin yet muscular build, his delicate and handsome features, and his raven-black hair, Vincent was anything but unattractive, whether he knew it or not. Even his red eyes were captivating, as if they could see right into her soul.

Softly, she reached up and moved his hands aside, expertly undoing the rest of the buttons of his shirt as he stood unmoving, intently watching her small hands at work. When she finished, she could not resist looking up into his eyes with a small, seductive smile, slowly running both hands up his bare chest to slip the shirt from his shoulders. Vincent closed his eyes and shivered at her warm touch, but quickly recovered and flashed her a crooked smile of his own.

"Thank you," he said, his voice warm with his love for her. He reached over and picked up the dry t-shirt she'd picked out for him, slipping it over his head to cover his wiry frame and the scars Hojo had left him with. Lucrecia found herself a bit disappointed, shyly averting her eyes as he stripped out of his wet pants and into the dry ones.

Vincent finished changing and turned to look at her as if he was about to say something, a ghost of a smile on his thin lips. There was another loud clap of thunder at just that moment, so loud that the small window at the very top of the wall rattled in its frame. Without thinking, Lucrecia practically jumped into Vincent's arms, unable to help but gasp in fear. She hid her face against his chest, sighing with relief when she felt his strong arms wrap around her.

"There is nothing to be afraid of, my love," he said quietly, holding her close. "It is just a thunder storm." When she continued to hide her face, he gently reached out and ran his long, graceful fingers along her neck until she finally lifted her head to meet his eyes.

Under his warm, intense gaze, Lucrecia felt weak in the knees, and all she wanted to do was lean against his body and lose herself in him. The storm suddenly felt very far away as the contact between them chased away all other thoughts. She pressed herself as close to him as possible, as if trying to warm the lingering chill from his body. She nuzzled her face against his neck, a few strands of his wet hair falling against her cheek.

Vincent sighed, still holding her tightly, then lifted his right hand to her face again, softly cupping her chin and lifting it so he could look into her eyes. When they met, the love they shared was powerful and nearly overwhelming, washing over them like a flood. He leaned down to kiss her tenderly, and it was as if all time had stopped for them, each lost completely in the other.

After breaking the kiss, Vincent softly held her against his chest, keeping her there as if trying to protect her or prevent her from ever leaving him again. She clung to him tightly, heart racing, nearly trembling with the force of the emotions running between them like an electrical current. Would it always be like this? she wondered, closing her eyes against him. She never wanted to lose the intensity, the passion, the desperate need she felt for him.

"I'm not afraid now that you're here," she told him, her voice muffled against him, though she was still unable to help but cringe at the next loud clap of thunder. "I know you'll always protect me…"

"Storms can be quite enjoyable," he told her, his eyes now on the small half-window that allowed some light from the world above ground into their bedroom during the day. "Peaceful, even… I've always enjoyed them. They can also be quite romantic..."

"The sky sounds so angry," she said doubtfully, following his eyes as another thick bolt of lightning streaked across the night sky. "So violent and dangerous…"

"I think it's beautiful," he said, his deep voice nearly a whisper, a thoughtful expression on his face as a low growl of thunder filled the air. "Let me show you."

Vincent stepped back from their embrace and reached out for her hand, taking it softly in his much larger one and leading her out of the bedroom. She soon realized he was heading toward the door that would lead to the stairs for the main floor of the building. Her heart began to beat a little faster, and she swallowed nervously.

"Um, where are we going?" she asked, hating the way her voice wavered. Vincent paused for a moment, favoring her with the slight smile she found so irresistible.

"Trust me," was all he said, yet when his eyes locked with hers, it was all she needed. She nodded and continued to follow him out the door and up the stairs, the sounds of the storm growing louder with each step they took. She did her best to contain her fear, knowing her lover would never do anything to place her in danger.

When they reached the abandoned ground floor of the building, Vincent continued forward, heading directly to the main door that would lead outside into the storm.

"Vincent…" she couldn't help but protest, squeezing his hand tightly and wincing as the storm raged around them, just outside the thin walls, louder than ever.

"Just trust me…"

He unlocked and opened the weathered door, stepping out onto the covered front porch of the building and practically dragging her after him. A light wind whipped around them, but they remained dry and protected from the worst of it, sheltered by the aging roof that only seemed to leak along the very edges. Vincent closed the door and quietly slipped behind her, snaking his arms around her waist and holding her to lean back against him.

"Relax…" he said quietly, leaning down to softly kiss the side of her neck, his breath on her skin sending a chill down her spine as he worked his way to her shoulder. Lucrecia remained tense for long moments, watching the raging storm with fear in her eyes, but it didn't take long before his touch had the desired result. She found herself closing her eyes and sighing with pleasure, and when the next clap of thunder filled the air she didn't even flinch. Suddenly she felt warm all over, his body her security blanket, his love her courage.

As a large flash of lightning filled the sky, Vincent gently turned her to face him, leaning down and kissing her passionately. She lifted her arms to wrap tightly around his neck, captivated by the way the storm lit his features and made his eyes shine. The soft sound and earthy smell of the falling rain, the cool breeze against her skin contrasting with the heat of their contact… He was right. It _was_ romantic. She kissed him back eagerly, the sounds of the storm now as wonderful to her ears as a love song. As she gazed up into his adoring eyes, Lucrecia knew she would never see a thunder storm the same way again.


End file.
